


In Public

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Series: Taboo January [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the Taboo January Writing Challenge for the prompt: in public.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Taboo January [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	In Public

They hadn’t been going to the club for long, but they were relatively settled. People greeted them when they entered, the servers knew better than to offer them drinks, and they always sat in the same enclosed booth in the corner. 

Cas had decided that after observing the place for so long, they were going to finally participate. Dean had wanted to jump into a scene, but the Dom hadn’t wanted to do something so soon. 

Scening in public was completely new to Dean, and it wouldn’t be smart to expose the man to a new situation when they didn’t know how he would react. After all, fantasy wasn’t the same as reality. 

But they’d talked it through and had come up with a proper plan this time. 

Dean liked going from a greasy mechanic to Cas’ submissive—it made him feel devious—so he loved keeping his work clothes on. He stuck out from the other people in the club who preferred to dress in dark leather or latex on occasion, and it made him feel special when he was in his blue jeans and flannel. It also helped when Cas kept his suit on, the residue from his day job. 

Cas had Dean kneeling, arms behind his back, and attention focused on the Dom. The leather pad offered by the club squeaked everytime Dean shifted his knees, so he tried not to move a muscle, his back ramrod straight. 

Cas sat on the edge of the booth’s seat, facing outwards and towards Dean, while he loosened his tie in preparation. 

Dean could already feel eyes trailing over him, from both Cas and the other club members, and he really wanted to see how many people had become interested already, but he knew he couldn’t do that. If he disobeyed, he’d get a spanking, and while he really enjoyed those, Cas wanted him to be good tonight. So he would. 

“Sweetheart,” Cas said, a pensive look on his face. “I want you to show the audience how much you like being here tonight. Unzip your jeans.”

Dean dropped his hands from behind his back, finally looking away from Cas, and undid his pants. 

“Pull your cock out,” Cas continued. 

He was mostly hard, the head leaking when he let his weeping cock hang out over his fly. He quickly pulled his hands away, not wanting to linger too long. He knew that only Cas would be the one to make him come tonight, and that it would be in front of a group. 

“Such a good boy,” the Dom said, giving Dean’s face a caress. He looked up, over Dean’s head, “Isn’t he?”

There were some murmurs of agreement behind Dean, nothing he could hear clearly. But it was evident that there was more than 10 people watching. 

Dean’s cock jerked, leaking another drop of pre. 

This was going to be a _great_ night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
